April Fools' Party 2010
}} The April Fools' Party 2010 was Club Penguin's fifth annual April Fools' party that began on the March 31, 2010. It was scheduled to end on April 4, 2010, but it ended one day later. Which excited a lot of penguins because they got to play and explore more. History The April Fools' Party 2010 was first confirmed by Rookie in an issue of the Club Penguin Times, in which he mentioned that there would be many boxes at the party. The next week the Club Penguin Times issue was a special April Fool's Party issue as there were drawings in marker all over it. Special Club Penguin Times issue The special Club Penguin Times issue had multiple things changed in it other than drawings all over it: *The Cover Page had drawings and everything in the table of contents was replaced with "Grub" *A2 and A3 only had drawings though they did feature the April Fool's Party. *A4 and A5 had drawings and an applause button. *B1-B4 had drawings only. *B5-B7 changed from "Ask Aunt Arctic" to "Ask the Rookie". *B8 was just drawn on but it was a game that revolved around pranking other penguins. *C1 had drawings and C2 had a special hidden poem written by the Rookie about his hat. *C5 and C6 had a special daily schedule of the Sensei. *There was an extra page of jokes if you clicked on Jokes. Changes Town In the Town there was one major change. *The Coffee Shop and Gift Shop buildings turned invisible with only their signs, doors and window frames showing. Coffee Shop There were a few changes in the Coffee Shop. *Red and White streamers/balloons were everywhere. *A box which put on a wig once a mouse was waved over it was added. *The door led not back to the Town but to the Iceberg instead. *The menu said "April Fools" Night Club The Night Club had many changes. *The speakers turned into cardboard with musical notes drawn onto them. *The Dance Floor turned into a giant game of Pong. *An April Fool's banner was added along with some red and white streamers. *The entrance to the Boiler Room switched sides. *The Keeper of the Boiler Room was replaced with a Black Puffle. *The exit led to the Iceberg and not the Town. Boiler Room The Boiler Room had two changes. *The filing cabinet which held the Club Penguin Times had a timer on it and when the timer timed out, a jack-in-the-box jumped out of a box with an April Fool's sign. *The pipes were replaced with a giant pot of boiling water and a sign that said "Caution: Hot!" Gift Shop The Gift Shop had one change. *The exit led to the Iceberg, not the Town. Snow Forts The Snow Forts had many, many changes. *The Snow Forts are half-melted and their flags are twisted into spirals. *There are red and white balloons. *The place is covered in arrows that do something when a mouse is waved over them. *The door to A Silly Place is located here. Plaza The Plaza has a very small change. *Music was added. Stage The Stage had a small change just like the Plaza. *The music had changed to the music of the Penguin Play Awards 2010. Pizza Parlor The Pizza Parlor had many changes. *The tables and floor had changed color as well had some red and white streamers everywhere. *There was a box that got a smiley face when a mouse was waved over it. *A box on the stage got a microphone, then an electric guitar, then some maracas, then an acoustic guitar, then a tuba, then a drum and then nothing when a mouse was waved over it. *A sign on the wall said "Food Fight". **Additionally if a snowball was thrown, it turned into a food like Pizza or Ice Cream. Cave The Cave had a few changes. *There were red and white streamers/balloons all around. *There were three windows in weird shapes. **The crab outside the windows held up an April Fool's sign. **Boxes also floated outside the windows. *There was a box with a flower in it on the ground. Forest The whole Forest had been changed. *The forest's sense of direction had switched and many of the trees had been turned upside down. Cove The Cove had many changes. *There were several signs with April Fool's-themed sentences written on them. *The surf shack had glasses and a jester's hat. *The trees would shake if a mouse was waved over them. *There were several boxes that did different things when waved over. Dock The Dock was very different. *The Hydro-Hopper was upside down. *There were streamers, upside down trees, globs of paint and boxes lying around. *A giant easel was in the middle which Penguins could throw snowballs at (the snowballs were turned into paint). The paint balls would paint a picture. Once the picture was done, a pedestal would rise with a Red Propeller Cap on it. Beach The Beach had also changed. *Many boxes were all around. *There were red and white streamers/balloons. *The door to the Lighthouse was in the middle of the beach. *If the background was clicked on, it switched. Lighthouse The Lighthouse was full of boxes. *The boxes everywhere had a Green Puffle (perhaps the Keeper of the Boiler Room) flying through them. *Red and white streamers were everywhere. Beacon The Beacon was slightly decorated. *There were red and white streamers and balloons. Ski Village The Ski Village had some boxes. *There were boxes which had different actions (spinning, breaking and pointing arrows) when a mouse went over them. *If you clicked on the purple mountain in the distance the top of the moutains would move and an banner saying "April fools" would appear. Ski Lodge The Ski Lodge was rather well decorated. *There were boxes, streamers and balloons everywhere. Mine Shack The Mine Shack was very different. *The Mine Shack had been replaced by the Spinning Arrow Room with a loading sign that said funny things. Mine The Mine was different. *There were streamers and balloons everywhere. *The mine cart in Cart Surfer was a banana. Iceberg The Iceberg had lots of things different. *There was a giant stand that had many arrows pointing everywhere. *There was a sign that said different things like "Are you lost?" *There were many boxes. Gallery File:AFD10SneakPeek.png|A Sneak Peek of the Forest during the April Fool's Day 2010. landoffools.jpg|The Sneak peek for the members only room. File:Town_aprilfools2010.png|The Town. File:SpinningarrowroomAFD2010.png|The Mine Shack (also known as the Spinning Arrow Room) File:A silly place.png|The members only room, A Silly Place. File:Coffee_aprilfools2010.png|The Coffee Shop File:Dance_aprilfools2010.png|The Night Club (Note: The Keeper of the Boiler Room is replaced by a Black Puffle. File:Forts1_aprilfools2010.png|The Snow Forts Version 1. File:Forts2_aprilfools2010.png|The Snow Forts Version 2. File:April fools forest 2010.png|The Forest. (Note: Everything is upside down) File:Cove_aprilfools2010.png|The Cove. File:Dock_aprilfools2010.png|The Dock. File:Village_aprilfools2010.png|The Ski Village. File:Lodge_aprilfools2010.png|The Ski Lodge. File:Beach_aprilfools2010.png|The Beach. File:Light_aprilfools2010.png|The Lighthouse. File:Berg_aprilfools2010.png|The Iceberg Trivia *The Free Items were the Red Propeller Cap and the King Jester Hat. *You could get the Red Propeller Cap by helping other penguins complete a painting at the dock. It then popped out of the floor. *The King Jester Hat was only available to members because it was found in the members only room. *This was the first time the Dojo wasn't decorated for an April Fools Party. *When a friend was on A Silly Place, when you clicked the "Find Buddy" option, it would say: (Name) is on Backstage. *It had been said by Billybob that no famous penguins would come to the April Fools Party 2010. *The April Fool's Party 2010 seemed to revolve around boxes like the years before. *Rookie seemed to be the host of this party. *At the Ski Lodge, there was a spot that could teleport someone to the Lighthouse, but it was hidden as part of the April Fools Party. *At the Ski Village, if you clicked on the mountains, they would be lifted up and a "April Fools" banner would appear. Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties